Expect The Unexpected!
by NaLu.1996
Summary: Summer is just around the corner! Two besties Lucy and Levy tolerate the intense December sun by accidentally prank calling the school's delinquents. But... Hold everything. Something strikes familiarity between Natsu and Lucy. Fate long ago tied a red string around their fingers yet as they fall HARD for each other, they realise it is impossible to ignore their horrifying past.
1. Prank Calls & Dates Are So Unexpected!

A 17-year-old girl with long blonde tousled hair, Lucy Heartfilia, slumps over her writing desk, exasperated at the scorching weather and aggravated due to boredom. It is only the first week of the summer holidays, but that doesn't stop Lucy from whining 24/7 because of the lack of interesting things to do.

_No_, she does not want to go to the beach because she doesn't want to risk a tan. _No_, she does not feel like eating because she is not hungry. _No_, she does not want to read a book because her eyes refuse to focus properly. And _no_, she does not want to go shopping because shopping for her is always tedious.

Her BBF – a petite girl her age with bright azure hair tied by a floral bandana, named Levy McGarden – is staying over at her house for a few days, to shut her complaints up. Right now she is relaxing on the bed, completely absorbed in Lucy's latest fictional manuscript.

Lucy is supposed to start her next chapter but the blazing heat has muddled her thoughts and besides, she's not in the thinking mood. The blonde haired teenager glances out at the scene beyond the glass panes. Even the grass looks dying; and there aren't many people out either. Gosh, the temperature must be in the high 50's.

"Ugh!" the latter groans in irritation. "This is so boring! And hot, oh it's so hot! I feel like I'm going to melt!"

She turns around and gazes at Levy, hazel eyes greedily drinking in every word with appreciation. She remembers how the two of them first exchanged friendship bracelets in kindergarten and promised to always look out for each other. Their strong bond is firmly connected by their passion for literature. They aren't the most popular gals in school but that didn't bother them. Levy, despite her geeky but innocently cute looks, always know ways to ease their – well, really Lucy's – monotony.

"Levy." No answer.

"_Levy..._" Still none.

"LEVY!" Lucy clicks her tongue in annoyance.

Her companion stirs and bookmarks her reading. "Yes; what's the matter, Lu?"

She stares at her friend pleadingly. "Can we do please something fun, Levy? I'm so sick of moping around doing nothing all day."

Levy sighs, and an idea strikes her. "Then why don't we try prank calling? It'd be fun."

Grinning, Lucy cheers up. "Not sure what that is, but sounds cool. Okay!"

They immediately reach for Lucy's pink heart-shaped phone, with Levy dictating while Lucy dials the nine random numerals. They are all local numbers of apartments in the region. Most come up invalid, while a few others have no one answering the phone. Disappointed and ready to give up trying, Lucy decides to give it one last attempt. Levy suggests 141201921. Lucy punches in the digits and to her utter surprise; someone picks up at the third ring.

"Hello?" A young man. Levy, listening closely beside her, squeals in both delight and shock. Lucy is rendered speechless.

"Hello?" he says again.

"Who's on the phone?" a second male voice asks.

"Who is this?" The guy doesn't sound mean, or annoyed. Unlike his friend in the background who possesses a brash, metallic voice Lucy doesn't particularly like, this person sounds... _Nice_.

"U-Uh... Hi," Lucy mumbles over the phone.

"Who's calling, may I ask?"

"M-M-My name's L-Lucy," stutters the poor girl. Oh _God_, she's sweating up a storm.

"Lucy...?" the man repeats it multiple times before his tone changes. "Oh it's you, '_The Girl With Big Breasts_'! Yeah, yeah, hey, what is it?"

Lucy feels as though she has been hit by a train. She throws an accusing glance at Levy, thinking she may have done this on purpose, but Levy just shakes her head in silent denial, claiming to know nothing of this. What a coincidence!

But Lucy finds herself unable – or _unwilling_ – to hang up.

Even though this guy is _Natsu Dragneel_ – a guy in her Geography class. The person in the background is most likely his best friend, Gajeel Redfox! She's never spoken to him before, properly, but they have had one bad encounter in the past...

***FLASHBACK*:**

_Lucy filed through the sea of students, laughing and chatting to Levy about a new book they've recently borrowed from the library. Even though the Algebra and the Legal Studies classrooms were in different locations, the best friends still wanted to spend a little more time together before the lessons began._

_Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox – the school's two infamous delinquents – were walking towards them, also engrossed in conversation. Or so everyone thought. Suddenly, Lucy landed on the cold, hard parquet floor and was rubbing her sore back, glaring. Natsu had nudged her hard enough to make her fall and he looked quite pleased._

_"Are you alright, Lu?"_

_The victim ignored this, scrambled to her feet and went up to the pink haired youth._

_"__**WHAT WAS THAT **_**FOR****_, YOU BASTARD?!_**_" she demanded. Everyone's eyes were on them, an audience to their little drama. The boy gave a slight chuckle and leered at her busty uniformed figure._

_"Nothing," he said, feigning innocence. "It's just that your enormous breasts were in the way." Lucy blushed furiously and fumed. Instead of slapping him, she stomped away in a huff and called for Levy's attention. As they disappeared up the staircase, Natsu eyes followed Lucy and smiled to himself, knowing that things were going to get fun between them from then on._

_And fun did it get._

"So, _Mademoiselle_ Lucy, what are you doing, calling me at a time like this?" Natsu tempts heartlessly, in a voice that makes Lucy want to slug him now more than anything. "Could it be my good looks have somehow won you over?"

"In your dreams, Dragneel!" snaps Lucy. "Us calling you was just –"

"Us? Who's '_us_'?"

She pauses. "Me and my friend here, Levy." Levy's eyes widen.

Gajeel pipes up, "That pipsqueak?" Lucy watches as her friend's cheeks turn scarlet with anger. This taunt brings much amusement. Irked, both girls listen as guffaws of laughter erupt at the other end.

Then Natsu collects himself. "By any means, are you and your friend free this afternoon?"

Eyes narrow in skeptical slits. "Why?"

"Do you and um... What's her name –"

"Levy," Lucy puts in coldly.

"Yeah, that's right! If you're available, why don't you guys come hang out with us? I mean, me and Gajeel are literally bummed out. We've nothing better to do and don't have anything planned, so we're wondering if –"

"No thanks!"

Silence. "Come again?"

"I said, '_No thanks_'," Lucy says through gritted teeth.

Again, the other line is as quiet as a graveyard. "Oh. Oh, um, I-I'm sorry for disturbing your peace..." Then a soft hiss to himself, "Damn. My first ever rejection."

Impatient, Levy snatches the handset out of Lucy's hands and blurts out, "Hey there, _Natsu_, metal-brain_Gajeel_, how're you doing?! Nice weather we're having! Just ignore my pigeon-headed friend over here; she doesn't know what she's talking about! Of course, she'd love to hang out with you guys this afternoon! Say, why don't we meet up at _The Laughing Lyre_ in half an hour?"

"Sure, see you then!" Natsu agrees.


	2. Making New Friends Can Be Unexpected!

Lucy's thick eyelashes blink a million times at Levy. Oh God... She is so dead. That's it. _Dead_. She's a goner. Before she can protest, Levy is already dragging Lucy around her room, pulling at any nice skirts and maxis and tees she spots out of Lucy's wardrobe and applying makeup enough for an entire opera on her face.

In just fifteen minutes Lucy is prepared and looking splendid in a pure white dress with embroidered pink floral pattern on the bodice, slender shoulder straps and a scoop neckline. Levy places a headpiece adorned by large lilac and violet roses in Lucy's princess blonde hair, and finishes with dangling lily earrings, a daisy necklace and ballet flats woven with green stems and leaves to add to the effect.

"With all these flowers on me, I probably look like a walking garden," Lucy grimly puckers her lips, but Levy just laughs good-heartedly. She herself slips into a beautifully printed Kaftan, mini denim skirt and lollipop sandals.

"I think we better leave now... They're probably there waiting," proposes Levy. Within seconds the house is empty.

~**XXX**~

"Hey Levy..."

Levy gazes at her childhood friend wonderingly. "Yes?"

"You... You don't think this is all very suspicious?"

The blue haired girl cocks her head in genuine puzzlement. "Suspicious, how?"

"I mean, this pair _is_ the slyest delinquent duo in the school. You can't trust or give in to them so easily. This could be some sort of a snare they set up, to have us falling in a ditch so they can roast and gobble us up later!" (**Wow, what imagery, Lucy!**)

Knitting her eyebrows, Levy cannot understand what Lucy's problem is. It's just a date, right? No harm about a measly date. Then she smiles. "Know something, Lu? The other week when I was in the library, sorting through books for the librarian, I bumped into Gajeel. I thought he was going to lay a finger on me for my clumsiness, but instead he apologised for being a distraction and getting in my way."

"I couldn't say anything then," Levy continues, her glossy lips softly curving upwards and her rosy cheeks rosier than ever. "But I felt as though I can understand him better than anyone else. Outside he looks like those violent, scary types... A tough guy, and I can imagine him bashing someone's head in. But on the other hand, he truly is a caring person who loves and will do anything to protect his loved ones. What's stopping him from revealing his deep, sensitive and meaningful persona is his fear that his true colours will make him look weak. People might take him the wrong way because he looks so intimidating and a bit like a junkie, because of his hair and studs and wild look, but when he smiles - like _really_ smiles - it is just so warm and sincere. Never ever fake."

An embarrassed Levy buries her glowing face in her hands. Lucy sighs, knowing her best friend is enamoured with Gajeel Redfox, even though they have never formally introduced themselves to each other yet.

"Hm. Well, what do you think of Natsu?" she wonders, hoping to hear some scandal about the boy who deliberately made her land on her bottom in the middle of the school hallway and humiliated her in front of everybody.

"Natsu? He's a mystery. I know he's a class clown and all that, but I'm not sure about his love life. The girls in school are infatuated with him and talk about him a lot."

Lucy blows a raspberry. "What do you think they like him for?"

"I don't know," shrugs Levy. "Maybe his looks? You got to admit, he isn't bad-looking."

"I can't see him acting all lovey-dovey and romantic. So not him."

"You know what they say, Lu: _Expect the unexpected_. Even if you think it won't happen in a gazillion years, there may be a chance Natsu will get his act together and develop a little maturity. Well, we're here. It's now or never, Lu."

The strong blast of air-conditioning assaults them as they let themselves into _The Laughing Lyre __Café; _Lucy and Levy tremble at the sudden temperature drop. There is no sign of them. Are they running late... Or was Lucy spot on and this really _is_ some sort of trick designed to make her and Levy look like idiots so they can tell everyone at school?

Lucy realises that it is none of the above. Because, much to her immense stupefaction, the two troublemakers of Fairy Tail Elite Academy are huddled by the window seat, sitting face to face, talking. Just talking. Like normal people would. That Natsu must have sixth sense because the next thing she knows, his slanted eyes flicker and land on her, he smiles warmly and beckons them over. Maybe it was a better idea to have left shop before he spied them. Well, too late now. Lucy reluctantly slides in the seat next to Gajeel, avoiding Natsu's cheeky grin and pestering glances.

"So you made it here after all!" Natsu is saying, never taking his eyes off Lucy. "We thought you'd never turn up!" Levy did a great job at her makeup.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Lucy says sweetly. A moment of awkward silence drowns the two out; he staring at her and she boredly averting her gaze out onto the pavement.

"Since we're here, why don't we order something? It was so hot out I thought I was being barbecued!" Levy breaks in chirpily, wanting to smoothen the tension between Natsu and Lucy.

"Ghee! Barbecued shrimp!" Gajeel sniggers at the thought; colour comes into Levy's cheeks. A waitress wanders over, asking to take their order.

Natsu agrees, then prompts, "What would you two ladies like to eat or drink?" Lucy continues to stare into space, uninterested.

"Then I shall have the _Berry Euphoria Sundae For Two_. Would you like to share it with me, Gajeel?" Levy turns to him, bright eyes hopeful and she blushes like a china doll when he answers "Yeah whatever."

Natsu opts for the coffeehouse's signature dessert, _My Moonlight Tango_ which is a decadent chocolate cake enhanced by the sharp zing of chili, topped with whipped crème and an elegant glazed tangerine peel. Lucy orders a glass of iced chamomile tea and then excuses herself to go to the bathroom. The remaining three stare after her as she stomps away. Natsu is the first to speak.

"Man, she is some case. Look at her, I've never seen her grumpier than she is already! If she keeps up like this, our little miss will end up an old maid! That way she would never snatch a boyfriend _or_ a husband!"

Gajeel chortles, "Good one!" but stops when Levy gives him a reproving look.

"Well, if you hadn't pushed her like that then she wouldn't be so angry!" Levy comes to Lucy's defence.

"_Pushed_ her?" A snippet of the memory surfaces in Natsu's dense little mind. "Oh _that_! That was just a _joke_, Livy, no harm done! Besides, Lucy seemed to enjoy it."

"First of all, my name is _Levy_. Levy McGarden. Say that right next time! Secondly, it wasn't funny: Lu could've gotten seriously hurt from that meagre push. She could've banged her head on the ground and suffer a concussion... Then you two should know what you **really** have to be sorry for! And lastly, neither Lu nor I enjoyed that little show of yours, so get your facts straight!" By now Levy is shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Everyone is watching," Natsu reminds her, then exhales in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll apologise to Lucy as soon as she -"

"Ghee. Speak of the devil, here she comes! Woah, what's up with that face...? Damn, looks scary!" And there she is, an angry expression scrawled all over Lucy's face. She takes a long sip of her iced tea.

She has heard it all.

"Um... Lucy, I just want to say... I'm sorry. For nudging you. That was wrong of me. I hope you didn't hurt yourself. I, uh, don't expect you to forgive me or anything like that, but I hope you won't remember me as a bad person." Natsu scratches his neck and seems to be hanging his head in shame, not sure what else to say.

"Accepted." The pink spiky head shoots back up.

"What?"

"Apology accepted." Lucy is actually smiling at him. Like sunshine after an afternoon storm. She holds out her hand warmly. "Let's be friends!"

"Y-You're not angry?"

"To be honest, I didn't want to forgive you," Lucy admits with a sigh. "I _am_ still quite furious with what you did. But I'm choosing to dismiss it. So, Dragneel, what do you say? Want to be friends?"

"Yeah!" He grabs her hand and squeezes, returning her sunny smile with a toothy grin. It is the start of a new friendship between Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. What ever can be strong enough to break this bond apart?


	3. Natsu's Unexpected Achilles' Heel!

So many unexpected things are happening that the day is eventuating really interesting! The date with Natsu and Gajeel, for example, have hidden surprises that shock even Lucy and Levy when they learn their fellow high school peers are more than they seem, more than they think. For three and a half confessedly happy hours Lucy and Levy hang out, getting to know their newly made comrades. Or _companions_, for want of a better word. As they laugh and talk and sip at raspberry smoothies, grey clouds amass in the blue sky, casting cold mean shadows on the baking concrete.

At 9.20 the rain starts to fall, lightly at first, striking Lucy's window. The blind is closed so she and Levy cannot see the raindrops, but the girls can hear its _tat tat_ like a raven's beak on the pane. In minutes the drizzle turns into a monsoonal shower that floods heavily on the roof, chasing the raven away. Weather forecast remarks the downpour as an unforeseen episode, quoting it _A mix of hurricane and thunderstorm gone berserk_.

The room becomes chilly and dark as a vampire's coffin. Lucy dives under her favourite eider-down quilt and draws them close around her; Levy is on the floor, buried by a mound of thrown-on blankets and pillows. They evaluate on the day, commenting on Natsu's unexpected chivalrous, gentlemanly side and Gajeel's strange behaviour towards Levy.

The latter announces she is tired and drifts away to the other side but Lucy stays awake a while more, opening the blind to peer out into the rain. She smiles a little, assuring herself that the new year will turn out exciting after all. Maybe, because a lot of things are happening... And at such a fast rate. Her thoughts are coming at rest, and so is she.

~**XXX**~

The first to wake at the crack of dawn is Levy. Lucy however is still dead into the world. She stretches at the front door, enjoying the feel of the gentle breeze stroking felinely against her cheeks and hands. The night-long tempest has brought blessings for the new day: dew-kissed grass, a cool gust of wind and a crisply refreshing weather. Even the December sun is in a good mood as he soars his way up into the cloudless blue, blue sky. All is perfect! Now what shall they do today? As she ponders the home telephone erupts to life. It is Gajeel; Natsu is in the setting, she can tell, whispering something incoherent. Because the weather is so nice, they say, they are inviting them for a day out at Rainbow Kingdom which is Magnolia's one and only amusement park.

"It's amazing!" The person speaking now is Natsu. "They have rides, food, shows, everything... Just in case you've never been there. So what do you say, will you be able to make it?"

"I haven't," admits Levy. "And neither has Lu. But where shall we meet you guys? And at what time?"

"They open gates at about 9, I think. You're staying with Lucy, right? Hm, Strawberry Street's pretty far from Rainbow Kingdom. If you wish we can pick you up at her house."

"No, it's fine," Levy says, throwing a glance at a gently snoring Lucy. "Then I'll see you later, at the entrance!"

* * *

Regretfully Levy thinks she should've accepted Natsu's offer. She and Lucy arrive a few yards outside the amusement park gate, twenty-five minutes past the arranged time. They marvel at the brilliant scenery. In their summer best they scan the area for any visible evidence of a trailing white muffler, or long black spiky hair in the crowd. They eventually spot them leaning against a wall near the ticket booth where a long queue of no more than twenty or so excited adults and kids are waiting to pay. Natsu looks around and sees Lucy watching him. He grins and raises one hand in a wave as she and Levy jog over.

"Sorry... We're... Late...!" Lucy puffs tiredly, clutching at her chest. "Couldn't... Find... The... Place..."

"Nah, it's OK," Natsu dismisses and his smile grows. As usual he is wearing his ivory squamosal scarf, in addition to baggy worn-out jeans and a faded old grey shirt that looks like something your dad would have grown out of from another era.

Fighting for breath Levy asks, "What time did you two get here?" to which Gajeel answers holding up eight fingers.

"8 o'clock?!" Lucy gapes at Natsu, overcome by guilt. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I have a _horrible_ sense of direction; I got us lost and we ended up at Cinnamon District."

He shrugs it off, as though waiting eighty-five minutes for a girl to show up is no big deal at all. "Never mind that, now let's go get our tickets!" Natsu grabs her hand and leads her to the end of the file. Levy stands next to Gajeel, disappointed that he hasn't said a word to her, or complimented how she looks in her dress which she wore specially for today.

At the admission desk the attendant surprises Lucy and Levy by greeting, "Oh, if it isn't Young Master Natsu and Mr Gajeel! This is a rare sight, to see you here."

"Morning to you too, Warren," Natsu returns politely. "Nice weather we're having. Give me four tickets today, please."

"And who are these lovely young ladies I see?" the man named Warren asks, peering over Natsu's shoulder.

"These are my acquaintances from school, Lucy and Levy," Natsu introduces. "They've never been here before, so we're treating them to a visit."

Warren sits back and sighs, "Must be nice, to be young and on a date..." When Natsu contributes $240 from his wallet he turns it down, insisting that this small cost won't be necessary for someone as 'up there' as him and anyway, entry is free for members and acquaintances of the Dragneel family. "Well, you two couples go along and have fun now!" Warren says cheerfully, handing them their tickets and while Lucy doesn't flinch or react, Levy blushes.

"That man just called you _young master_," Lucy tells Natsu when they get into the fairground. Even at midmorning it is packed with children and their families, groups of students and friends, and couples both young and old. The lines to the rides are growing; soon they'd be waiting for at least a couple of hours just to get a seat on _Desert Oasis_.

"Huh, you didn't know?" Gajeel sounds appalled that Lucy, having attended the same school with Natsu Dragneel since Year 7, doesn't know his true identity. "He's the grandson of the Tsar of the IT industry, Rindstone, and the son of Dragneel Financial Group's Chairman, Sir Igneel who's also my uncle. His old man was the one who provided funding support for Rainbow Kingdom's project development."

"Ooh, that's pretty impressive," Levy choruses in admiration. No wonder Natsu acts so formally around people, despite being the school's No. 1 lowlife mischief-maker.

"What, just some rich heir," Lucy huffs. But the name of the conglomerate hangs on her tongue. "Dragneel Financial Group... Where have I heard that name before? Mmmm." She startles. "From Papa?"

"What are you mumbling over there?" Natsu stares at Lucy. He thinks her dotty, talking to herself.

"Oh nothing. I think I know that name, Dragneel Financial Group, Igneel, from somewhere..."

Natsu rolls his eyes. "In other words, my _dad_." He sounds tired, like he always does, when people discuss his wealth and background. "You're over-thinking it."

"Hey, is Dragneel a common surname? Is Igneel?"

"How should I know? Don't ask me!"

Levy cuts in smoothly. "Hey, I think it'd be good if we split up."

"Why? It's more fun if we stay together!" argues Lucy, forgetting all about Dragneel Financial Group and Igneel.

"I'm sorry Lu... It's my first time coming here and there are some places I really want to see; if we go together, I'll just get in everyone's way," Levy explains.

Natsu nods. "OK. Gajeel, you go with Levy and make sure she's safe. I will accompany Lucy to wherever she wants to go. Then we'll assemble at Princess Heart's Castle for the fireworks: it goes off at 8 every night and are the highlight of the day." When Levy and Gajeel are out of sight, navigated by a map of the park, Natsu asks Lucy what she would like to do first. And although her parents have taken her everywhere in Magnolia for vacation, this is her first time to a theme park so she just answers "Anything is fine."

"Then, let's go in _there_!" Natsu points at a creepily dark three-story building, complete with cobwebs stringing the exterior, torn limbs dangling from broken blood-splattered window panes and two flesh-eating zombies reaching out as if to grab passers-by from the upstairs balcony. Only a few visitors are brave enough to enter the door which is closed to add to the suspense. A blaring red sign screams out the name of the attraction: _Demon Asylum_. When she hears shrieks coming from the inside, Lucy shudders. "A-A-Ah, I'm fine, thank you..."

Natsu states the obvious, in a way Lucy does not want to be stated. "You're chicken."

"I am not!" she says indignantly.

His lips form a challenging grin. "Well, prove it."

Lucy swallows hard as she stares at the haunted house. Then her face becomes determined. "_I'm a Heartfilia_," she whispers to herself. It is a line her mother used as a tactic in order to soothe her daughter's fears. "_We Heartfilias take risks. We Heartfilias are strong and able! Nothing should pull me back. There isn't anything that I can't do_."

On the surname '_Heartfilia_', Natsu starts. He ogles at Lucy as though seeing her for the first time. Could she be who he thinks she is... Could she? But then his gaze softens and he silently reassures himself, "No, it can't be."

Marching towards the door with grit and bravery Natsu doesn't know she possess, Lucy tries to knock but it just creaks open eerily. She hesitates for a second, then steps inside with Natsu following in her wake. The door slams shut behind them, making Lucy forget her brave façade. She starts to whimper like an injured puppy. Natsu sighs a little but lands a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The darkness makes it hard to pick out any details, but she can see more spider webs hung out above their heads. And, unless she is hallucinating, the floor of the long hallway is clouded by a layer of mist. Natsu leads the way, but Lucy keeps jolting at every creak in the floor or squeal from the other side. Nothing has jumped at them... Well, not yet.

Eventually they enter a large white room. White is the predominant colour. The ghostly shade of the walls, the ceiling, makes Lucy kind of sick. Fog smoke enshroud the white tile flooring in which a hole opens up, revealing a table with three mannequins in surgical uniform standing over it. On the table is, this time, a real person – not a plastic figure – lying under a white sheet. Her stomach is exposed where the surgeons are performing the surgery. She appears to be a patient of some sort.

"Is this is an operation room?" wonders Natsu as he studies her face. It is ghostly pale, much like the room. There is a trail of blood under her lips.

"Looks like it," says Lucy. "Are we expecting a show?"

That's when the patient begin to convulse, with such powerful intensity even the table sways from side to side. Natsu is only little alarmed but Lucy's face turns white as the room. When the trembling stops and blood gushes out from the patient's guts, Lucy screams and bolts for it, having had enough, leaving Natsu to chase after her.

They approach a set of stairs so pitch-black they can't see the top, and Lucy cautiously makes her first step. On the landing a hallway is lined with numbered doors. This time everything is warmly lit by incandescent lamps. "Shall we look?" Natsu sounds eager. He is a _big_ fan of mysteries and thrillers like this. Lucy opens a door marked 201. It is a bedroom with an empty wardrobe, a dusty old stool in the corner, and two large windows which you can't see out of. They knock on the beige walls, listening for a telltale hollow resonance; they are wary of traps, and search for hidden seams. They test the floorboards. Natsu and Lucy investigate each room less thoroughly than the one before. The contents are not promising, at least not for 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207, 208, 209, 211 –

Trying for a second look to prove her wrong, sure enough, Lucy can see that 210 is absent. "Hey Natsu, one of the rooms – 210 – is missing." Yet when they both turn around to confirm, 210 seems to have materialised as if it has always been there.

"You were saying?" Natsu raises an eyebrow.

"Huh, that's strange. 210 wasn't there when I looked."

"You're just being crazy. Magic doesn't even exist."

"I swear it wasn't there!"

"Crazy woman," Natsu mutters.

"Shut up, don't call me crazy!"

"It's not nice for girls to use bad language," Natsu reminds her.

"But I'm telling you, it really wasn't. I don't know how it did it, it just did."

"Best to not over-think it. Look, I'm going to check and deem it safe to enter."

Lucy stays where she is. "See, there's noth–" Natsu is broken off when an interior force drags him in and slams shut the door. Panicking Lucy flings it open only to see, angrily and almost in tears, that Natsu has played a prank on her. He stops laughing when he sees her expression. Everything is still and quiet. Then a hard blow meets his cheek.

"IDIOT!" she hollers, throat tight with tears. "I really thought you're going to get _killed_!" With that she hurriedly stalks out the door where a sign flashes **EXIT**, with Natsu calling her name and trying to catch up.

At the entrance she is so angry she refuses to speak or even glance at him, not even when Natsu attempts to reach for her hand and tries to apologise; his palm is moist and hot as steam from a car engine. Lucy pulls out of his grasp and moves a few steps away but Natsu closes the distance between them and takes her hand again. Leaning in so close his lips almost touches hers, Natsu holds her bleary gaze.

"Lucy, I'm telling you I'm sorry. Isn't that enough?" he appeals. "Come on, please don't make it worse for me than it already is. Want me to make it up for you?"

She brushes his hands away, but gently. "OK. So will you do whatever I tell you to?"

"Um, well..."

"Then I won't forgive you!"

"Jesus. Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?"

She ferrets for a hint. Children are climbing in big, harlequin teacups and a lullaby is playing as the ride starts. "I dare you to wear your clothes inside out and then, in the midst of all these people, sing the Japanese nursery song _Seven Children_... Backwards! At the top of your voice." Obligingly Natsu goes into the bathroom to as she ordered. He comes out five minutes later, with his shirt and jeans everted and his scarf tied around his head. People laugh and dissolve to make way for Natsu who stands with hands behind his back, then gives a small cough, swallows a little and croons:

_So squawk you do why, crow Mother_

_Mountain the on high because_

_Children cute seven have I_

_"Cute, cute,"_

_Sings crow mother this._

_"Cute, cute,"_

_Crow mother the cries._

_Nest old the behold should you_

_Such see you'll there and. Mountain the on_

_Children good, round-eyed._

Natsu voice is, surprisingly, smooth as syrup and rich as Croesus' gold. He does a silly break dance when the song is over. The audience hoot and egg him on and even Lucy finds herself bent over laughing uncontrollably. At the end their eyes meet and he grins and winks, she giving him the thumbs-up. "I didn't know you can sing like that. Your voice is beautiful," Lucy smiles, blushing a bit, when he approaches.

"Mum used to be a famous opera singer, and my old man often does karaoke at home," Natsu explains, wiping sweat with the back of his hand. "I guess I've inherited their love of singing. I even sang for the Christmas choir when I was a kid. So am I forgiven, Miss Lucia?"

"Yeah. But I warn you: if you try for another trick like that again, I'm severing our friendship!"

"Understood, Ma'am!" he replies in a silly high-pitched voice, imitating a preschooler. "So, were you scared?"

"The haunted house? Yeah, just a bit –"

"I don't mean that. I meant when you thought I was almost killed."

"Well, naturally, of course I'd be afraid."

"But you sounded like you really cared about me. Were you?"

Lucy averts her eyes in embarrassment, and pouts. "It's not like that, idiot."

"Come on, don't deny it!" Natsu smirks. "You know you liiiiike me!"

Sneering back, she says, "No evidence for you to prove it."

"Are you sure?" he challenges.

She just scowls.

"Back then I'm sure I heard clearly: _Idiot! I really thought you're going to get _killed! Does that sound anywhere familiar?"

A blush deepened the colour in Lucy's rouge cheeks, at the memory. What a fool she was, blurting out such a humiliating thing.

"There! Your face is all red. You were _so_ worried that you forgot how scared you felt. You flung open the door because you wanted nothing more than to save me."

"Yeah right. I just thought if you didn't make it home alive, I'd be the one to blame by your family."

"No, they won't blame you."

"How do you know?"

His taunting grin is replaced by a serious grim line. "Because they never wanted me in the first place." There is a moment's silence, until he kills himself laughing at her surprised face. "Kidding! Geez you're so gullible, you believe everything. Be careful. Guys prey on that."

"Is that compliment?" She crosses her arms at her chest.

"Nope, but it makes you cuter than you already are. Now if you will excuse me, I am retreating to change." His clothes back to normal he asks, "Where are we going next?"

"Something that doesn't include horror, thanks very much," pleads Lucy, thinking of _Demon Asylum_. She shudders.

He searches for an attraction that fits her category. "That one!" Lucy looks at where he is pointing: _ADRENALIN_, the largest roller-coaster in Horror and Fantasy Land. One of the trains does a full vertical loop on the tracks. All the colour drains out of Lucy's face when she hears the passenger's blood-curdling scream.

"Are you feeling OK? Your face is kind of pale."

Lucy feels her heartbeat quickening as if she is on the ride herself. "Um, yeah... I'm fine!" she lies.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to; nobody's forcing you." He starts to walk away. "Well I'm going on it, so you just wait here." But Lucy shakes her head: she isn't going to ruin her first ever day at Rainbow Kingdom just because of a stupid fear. No, she is going to pucker up the courage and ride it! Besides, it doesn't look _that_ scary.

"Wait for me, I'm coming with you!" she calls out, joining him in line behind a middle-aged man and his teenaged son and daughter. The girl, named Alyssum, confesses to Lucy how nervous she is of heights but her brother is helping her overcome it. When it comes her turn, Alyssum gulps and reluctantly takes her seat. A full five minutes later she is panting so hard she almost chokes.

"I'll s-s-see you l-later, Lucy..." Lucy watches anxiously as Alyssum's brother and father carry her off to a nearby bench.

And then the operators are calling for the next 16 passengers. Nervousness seeps into terror as Lucy anticipates what is to come. Unexpected plummets, drops, increase in speed and adrenaline, panic. As if in a blurry haze, Lucy finds herself begging Natsu to sit in the front seats. So he won't see how afraid she is. If she does live through it, which she sort of doubts, she won't be labelled a 'Chicken' any longer.

Her mouth has gone dry as sawdust – Lucy takes a sip of water. Beads of sweat surface her forehead; she impatiently wipes them away. She tries to hide her shaking hands in her pockets. Perhaps he notices because he gives her hand a sympathetic squeeze. The clock tower strikes 10.30.

With a light jerk they are off. The ride is too exhilarating for Lucy's taste: too long it seems to last a century, too steep her legs turn to jelly before the thrill even finishes. Natsu blocks his ears as his partner shrieks at the top of her lungs, drowning out all thoughts. After what seems and feels like a year, the ride ends. Limping to the nearest bench she sees, Lucy sinks into it and vainly catches her breath back.

"Like I said... If you can't handle this kind of stimulation, then don't come. No one is making you." Natsu finds her a deadweight. But he sighs. "Other than pushing yourself so hard, are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." Wheezing. "... don't worry..." A fit of coughing. "Really, I wanted to go..." She pulls out a bottle of ice-cold water and splashes some on her face, sighing in relief, "Oh, that feels so much better!" Natsu plops himself down next to her.

"You needn't persevere all the time, Lucy. You're putting yourself down. But nevertheless, just be proud you've survived the challenge." Snickering anxiously he inches closer, like he has a secret to confide in. "You know, I can't stand these rides either."

"You're not used to adrenaline rushes?"

"... More like something else."

"Like what?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. My parents, sister and Gajeel are the only ones that know." He whispers in her ear.

"Motion sickness?!" Lucy lets slip. How astounding! Even the Natsu Dragneel has a weakness that demeans him!

"Sh, I'm warning you!" he hisses.

"When did it start? Your motion sickness, I mean. Earlier on the ride you didn't look so sick."

"I take treatment pills and these weird remedies my mum makes. She has a real knack for herbs and medicine; she used to study the subject in university. But the relief is only temporary."

"Then why the hell would you invite us to an amusement park, knowing your medications will wear off?!"

"It isn't ladylike to swear. But good question."

"Well, how bad is it?"

"What?"

"Your motion sickness."

He blanches. "Really severe. I can't get in a car without wanting to hurl buckets."

"Must be wearisome."

"Very wearisome. You will soon see what it does to me."

"You mentioned your sister. Does she have motion sickness? Does your family?"

"Oh, you mean Wendy? No, she and my parents are born under the lucky stars. They are the fortunate ones. They don't have to endure the same wretchedness. Only my cousin Gajeel and I share same fate in the family."

"You mean, _the_ Gajeel? Ah, you poor things."

Standing up Natsu says, "It's past 11. Now what? Want to rest a little more, or ride something else?"

An old-fashioned merry-go-around not far off, in Dream and Fairy Tale Land, catches her eyes. Children are plunking themselves onto expertly crafted pews with their mums and dads, while a few struggle on wooden lions and pigs. She's never ridden one before, and she used to be resentful of friends who owned one. Natsu follows her dreamy gaze. "The carousel? Is that want you want to go on next?"

Indecision infuses Lucy's whole body, as if there's liquid lead in her veins. The truth is she wants to ride it, oh so badly, except Lucy's far too embarrassed to say so. 17-year-old girls, she thinks, shouldn't be or act so childish. It looks bad. Besides, Natsu may not wish to be seen on one with her.

She loses the will to do anything but stand there stupidly and unblinkingly, envying those who are free to ride it as they wished and craving simultaneously to be a child again. Next is something she doesn't expect of Natsu. He arranges his fingers around hers; broad and long, they seem to cheer her up not matter how down she is. A guardian angel.

"Remember how I told you not to hold back?"

"Uh, no. That's not what you told me. You told me not to force myself so hard."

"Well, I'm telling you now: Never hold back doing what you want. Lucy." His grip tightens. "And if you're still in doubt, then I'm going to drag you there!"

"You don't mind being seen on it?"

"As if I care what people think," he spits, falling in row. "Lucy, you shouldn't live your life for other people, you know. If they judge, let them. If they gossip, let them. Don't let it get to you. Just ignore them; they're not worth it."

She and Natsu hurry to get the best spot on the roundabout. Oh, what beauties! Lucy has always wanted to mount on a unicorn. Natsu lends her a hand on her favourite: a snow-white one with blue ribbons and flowers in its mane, and a swish tail. Like a knight he shinnies behind not a cavalier horse but a fiery red dragon.

This is a dream come true: what a great time she is having, what happiness she is sensing. Lucy can't help giggling because Natsu looks so funny and silly, making goofy faces at these naughty youngsters in front who pull out their tongue in mock humour. Oh, how fast they are spinning that the effects of dizziness is almost immediate.

"That was so much fun!" Lucy laughs, jumping off and grabbing her bag. "Best day of my lif–" She abruptly stops. Natsu is doubled over, his face green enough to be called pea soup and he is sweating up a storm.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" she cries in concern, dropping on the ground. "Has your motion sickness gotten the better of you?!"

"My stomach's killing me. And cold... I feel so _cold_..." he whines, then blacks out.

"Natsu?" she frets. "Natsu, stay with me! NATSU!"

~**XXX**~

Living can not only induce gaiety, but also strong negative emotions such as pain, suffering and distress. Being humans, we are apprehensive of all types of angst and unease. Be it the dark, death or terror for something more or less trivial. At night when we are claimed by sleep these fears manifest in such evocative detail we are made to believe they are real. However they are inconsistent... Rarely, if ever, do people dream of the same frights every evening.

Except for Natsu. Apart from suffering extreme vehicular nausea, Natsu is also prone to having night terrors. In the amusement park's infirmary, he enters a nightmare from which he finds himself being jolted awake repeatedly, only to discover a greater dread lying in wait. His motion sickness symptoms have diminished and for now he is unconscious, but the unpleasant hallucinations of his unspoken past keep coming back to haunt him.

Not once a year, not once a month, not in between weeks, but every waking and sleeping minute of the day. When he finally does come to his senses, he lies still, waiting for the next onslaught of imagery. Very, very slowly Natsu manages to sit up; he winches as a pain in his shoulder tugs at him. There is a damp grey stain at the back of his shirt, he realises, probably from all the cold sweat he was breaking. It takes him a whole minute to notice Lucy, asleep leaned over the side of the bed.

"Lucy..."

"You should thank the young lady." An old nurse puts down a tray of water and sickness tablets, cloaking a blanket on the blonde-haired girl. "Even though she was free to go home she insisted on staying here and has watched over you the entire time, tirelessly."

"How long have I been out of it?" Natsu contemplates out loud.

"Nearly six hours. Look outside the window, the sun is setting. Ah, what a beautiful vermillion – the most beautiful I've ever seen." She sticks a thermometer in his mouth and places a hand on his brow. "Your fever has gone down. You should be fine, but as for now rest some more until your parents come to pick you and hopefully the young lady up."

"Ugh, I was hoping to spend longer time with Lucy," Natsu grumbles as the nurse studies the thermometer. Realising what he had said he goes all pink. But the nurse just beams benevolently, regarding him consideringly.

"You like her, don't you?"

He shrugs. "Eh, I don't know. I guess a bit. But there's something nostalgic about her, as if we've met a very long time ago."

The old nurse encloses both his hands in hers. A tingle of aspiration and also, weirdly, familiarity runs down his spine. He gets the impression as if he has been holding her hands many times to count. "Treasure, protect her well... In future, no matter how unexpectedly, she will be someone extremely dear to you."

Those words of hers still linger in his waken attentiveness as he lounges on the carpet of his bedroom whilst Lucy sniffles faintly in her dream. The crackle of branches scraping the window panes rouses him the next morning and the first person he distinguishes through squinting eyes is a pretty girl his age, with blonde hair scattered all over his pillow like the heads of yellow bush daisies. A smile is shared between them when the girl finally stirs.


End file.
